This Is Your Life
by JustWrite JustLove
Summary: Summary: And there he was, sitting on the bench with his intense blue eyes that she adored. She could only hope that their baby could have the same blue eyes. S1 Brucas
1. Brick

A/N: This is my first attempt doing a Brucas fanfic on . Hope you enjoy it 

Summary: And there he was, sitting on the bench with his intense blue eyes that she adored. She could only hope that their baby could have the same blue eyes. S1brucas

Chapter One: Brick

Brooke Davis was a b**ch when she needed to be. However, when Teresa made a fat-comment to her during cheer practice, Brooke didn't say anything.

_"Brooke don't you think your getting a little big to be cheering?" Teresa smirked. Brooke didn't say anything and earned a 'are you okay' look from Peyton. Brooke returned the look with a glare._

At least she hadn't lost all of it. 

Brooke knew something was up, when three weeks ago she hadn't been able to shake off the nauseous feeling. The feeling stayed, day after day, and sometimes she would actually throw up.

_"Is there any chance you might be pregnant?" _

Those words had rung in her head every moment of everyday. Each time, it would get louder and louder. Now, it was practically blaring. The answer to that question was the exact reason she was here. She could see him throwing the ball up into the basket and almost missing. But he was Lucas Scott. Even after everything, she believed he was perfect.  
_  
"You were my best friend and he was my boyfriend. Did you truly think I'd never find out? That we would get married and you would still be doing him behind my back?"_

"Brooke… I –"

"Peyton, you can keep talking… but you know what? I won't listen." 

Finally, Brooke gets the strength to get outside the vehicle. For the first time since her found out, her hand finds its way to her stomach. She softly rubs it and starts to walk towards him.

With each step, it becomes harder for her breath. Right now, she feared that she would not be able to look him straight in the eyes without falling in love with him.

And there he was, sitting on the bench with his intense blue eyes that she adored. She could only hope that their baby could have the same blue eyes.

"Brooke…" He starts; however, he is unable to finish.

"I have something to tell you, and I've been debating about telling you for a couple weeks because… well lots of reasons. Anyways here I go."

"I'm having your baby, Lucas Scott." Her voice was quiet and slow. Brooke didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Lucas, you cheated on me with my best friend and I haven't spoken a word to you in weeks and here I am. Do you really think I would be joking about this?"

Lucas doesn't know what to say, so he pulls her into a warm hug. To his surprise, she lets him hug her. Slowly, she starts to shake and he sees the scared Brooke, someone he never got to know.

"We'll be okay." He whispers in her ear.

A/N: Read and Reply please!


	2. The Climb

A/N: WOW !!! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and alerts!!! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long; I just felt that my other drafts weren't good enough. Also, I posted the same prologue with a different second chapter somewhere else, so if you want the link to that just message me:). = )

**Chapter Two **

Brooke Davis remembered a time when getting dressed in the morning was fun. Even though, her pregnancy wasn't completely obvious, she still had a tiny baby bump.

Brooke walked over to her closet and pulled out a new top which covered the majority of her stomach. Next, she walked to her desk, grabbing her school books, a small photo caught her eye and she put the books down. Picking up the photo, Brooke smiled.

_That's my baby. _

For a moment, she remembers what Lucas said when he had showed up last night.

"_Brooke, I know you're mad and upset and I'm sorry."_

"_The fact that you're sorry doesn't change anything." Brooke takes a deep breath in. _Don't let him see you crack Brooke.

"_I know, I know. Brooke was having a baby and I want to be there. I won't be Dan." _

_Brooke nods for a second._

"_I can try. Lucas if Dan wasn't your father and Keith was, would you still want to be around?"_

"_Yes Brooke. I can't imagine living my life were I know you and my son or daughter is out there but knowing that I was such a fool that I can't come and find you. Brooke, I'm not asking you to forgive me, just don't shut me out of my kids life because I made a terrible mistake."_

A terrible mistake. That is what he had called it. A week ago when she had found out she was pregnant she thought she would have to do it all alone, that Lucas wouldn't step up. But he had.

Brooke sat down at her desk, her school books were glaring at her; however, she couldn't look away from the picture. One copy was in her hand, the other laying on her desk. She placed the picture on top of her books, grabbed her books and went off to Tree Hill High.

OTHOTHOTHBBLLBBLL

When the lunch bell rings at Tree Hill High, the entire school starts the buzz. Once upon a time, Brooke use to join the buzzing; however, now she just hopes she isn't a part of it.

Brooke spots Lucas at his locker, talking to Haley, his best friend. Brooke walks over to the two with a small smile.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey Tigger." Lucas looks down at his shoes.

"Oh, look there's' Nathan!" Haley, awkwardly, walks aimlessly since Nathan isn't anywhere in sight.

"How're you?" Lucas starts.

"I'm okay. Look Luke…" Brooke hopes Lucas doesn't interrupt her and is thankful when he doesn't.

"I can't forgive you, right now, for what you did. But…" Brooke pulls out a small photo from her bag and hands it him, wrong side up. Lucas smiles and Brooke gives him a small nod before walking off.

"Hey Luke!" Lucas hears Peyton's unusually chipper voice coming from behind him. Lucas stuffs the picture in his bag and turns around, closing his locker in the process.

"Peyton, hi!" Lucas tries to sound sincere but what he really wants is to go look at the picture.

"Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"You know, Peyton I would love too but I actually have to hit the gym." Peyton nods.

"I love how dedicated you are, it's cool!" Lucas raises a eyebrow, not knowing how to take the comment.

_Is she flirting with me or being a good friend?_

"Yeah, well I'll see you later."

Lucas walks towards the gym; he wants privacy and knows where to get it. He walks into the dressing room, which is open and sits near his locker.

Lucas opens his bag and pulls out the picture. He flips it over and just stares.

There it is.

It doesn't sink in for a few moments, when he starts to feel some tears poor down his face. He knows he should try to control himself and wipe the tears away but he can't. He can't look away. There is all kinds of emotions being brought on by the photo, excitement and fear. His mind ponders to the birth and then to Brooke.

Lucas grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a familiar number.

"Hello?" Her voice is the soundtrack to this moment.

"Thank you." He can hear her grinning and smiles to himself.

"Your welcome." Lucas hangs up and dials another number.

"Lucas, how's school?"

"Mom, I'm going to be a dad."

And that is when it really sunk in.

A/N: So there is the second chapter. I know there was a lot of dialogue and for each chapter it will kind of vary.

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!: ****BrUcasCb323; Marry Royalty; dolcegrazia; Brooke Davis-Scott; DCOTHfan80; BizzyBee9696; stephy04; cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01; BabyBlueBeauty; FTW; NaleyBrucas4eva; harroc83; ****Brucas10; ravencheerleader; ****Dianehermans; Long Live BRUCAS; MirriPirri; Ruby; monkeyluver012; AussieJM; bjames238; etfanalltheway; **


	3. You are my Destiny

**A/N: First off, I just wanna say sorry for not updating in sooo long, I haven't really been able to think of many ideas and its probably evident in this chapter. But, there's brucas fluff =)**

**Finally, I figured out how far along Brooke is. It's different from the show. For example, when Brooke told Lucas she knew for sure. **

Chapter Three:

It was dark out and through the windows one could hear the wind blowing. In addition, the large drops of rain popped against the windows creating a magical sound that only the lucky ones could hear.

"Hey you." Brooke said as she rubbed her, mostly flat stomach. A bump was slowly started to form; however, through her large Tree Hill High sweat shirt, she could only feel the large layer of fabric.

"Well, Daddy Lucas-" Brooke stopped, speechlessly thinking about what she had just said. On one side, he was the dad and earlier today seemed to take full responsibility, but she really didn't know.

"Mr. Lucas…" She started again, "got a picture of you today. I think he was pretty happy and maybe surprised. I'm mad at him right now. See babe, when people love each other then the person they love hurts them they get mad." Brooke rubbed her stomach again sheepishly.

Brooke turned over and looked at the window and watched as all different types of rain drops hit her window and she smiled. Curious to see how much rain had fallen, Brooke got up and walked over to the window. A large smile formed on her face, there was something about the rain that made her smile.

_It was three months ago, the rain was falling hard and Lucas Scott was covered in cold, wet drops of rain._

"_You know, you should get wet more often." Brooke said, shooting Lucas a sexy smile. Lucas had gone out to grab some food when it had started raining. In the past forty-five minutes, the rain had gotten bad very quickly. _

"_Well, maybe I should give you a hug." Lucas teased, coming to the table. Brooke screamed and become running away from him. However, Lucas was faster and smarter and moments later the two were gazing into each others eyes._

_On Lucas' bed._

Brooke licked her lips realizing that it had been three months and twelve days since the last rain fall.

That's when she realized that day meant so much more.

"Oh!" Brooke backed away from the window, closing the curtain The rain no longer looked beautiful when she realized what it really meant. Brooke rubbed her stomach tenderly until she heard the phone go off.

"I better get that." Brooke said to herself, acting as if Lucas had been in the room during her moment of realization.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Brooke- It's Lucas." Brooke's mouth opened slightly as she walked into her living room. The curtains were open and before replying she rushed to close them.

"Oh, Luke… Hi!"

There was another pause and Brooke thought she could hear Lucas sigh a little bit.

"Have you told your parents?"

"No, I haven't"

"I told my mom and Keith and there in shock… but- could I come over?"

Pulling the curtain away she turned to the side and saw her reflection in the window. With her hand pressed against the sweater, she saw a small baby bump and realized that the rain didn't symbolize Lucas or herself or the fact that they were together.

The rain symbolized the innocent baby.

"Come on by."

Thirty minutes later, Brooke had changed into a different outfit. Even though she was pregnant, she still wanted to make sure Lucas ate his heart out. Tight skinny jeans, that she had put an elastic band on and a tight pink top matched with a nice cardigan took any attention away from her stomach and focused on her toned legs.

Taking a final look at her mirror, Brooke found herself turning to the side and realized no matter how hard she tried she would never be "hot Brooke" now it would be "mom Brooke." Brooke plopped herself on the bed and began to cry.

Five minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and went to grab it. Before opening it she wiped away her tears and hoped she wasn't puffy enough that he would notice.

"Brooke, what's wrong?!" Lucas asked, right after he took one glance at Brooke.

Brooke put her head done and walked away, shaking her head as if she were to say 'nothing'. Lucas watched for a few moments before closing the door and pushing his wet hair away from his face. Next, Lucas followed her.

When Lucas found Brooke she was sitting on the coffee table in the family room with her hands covering her face. Despite the rain, he could hear her attempt to quietly sob.

Lucas sat down next Brooke and pulled her hands away from her face. Brooke looked up at Lucas with her beautiful eyes watery and her lips quivering.

"What's wrong?" Brooke opened her mouth but another round of cries came. Lucas rubbed her back and pulled her into his body.

"I'm fat." Brooke tore her cardigan off and put her head back into her hands.

Lucas didn't realize what Brooke was talking about until he saw her stomach. His lips formed into a smile but that changed when he realized Brooke was gazing up at him.

"See!" Brooke exclaimed. Lucas didn't say anything until he turned his face and looked at Brooke with his perfect blue eyes.

"It's okay, it's your baby." He said, pushing some tears back.

"Correction, it's our baby." Lucas smiled and Brooke returned the smile. The two looked into each others eyes until Brooke had calmed down and realized that it was Lucas' eyes she was looking into.

"I'm going to go changed and then we can talk." Lucas didn't say anything, the twitch in her lip told him that she was lying and didn't feel like arguing.

"Man, the weather's bad." He told her as she walked away. Brooke closed her bedroom door and forced a small smile on her face.

**A/N: I know, it's not the longest chapter, but I promise I will update tomorrow. Read and reply please!**


	4. Invisible

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SORRY about not updating. I haven't been able to get in the brucas zone.**

**In this chapter, Brooke and Lucas finally take a step forward (it's toward the end) and then kind of a step back. Also, in my world Jake never left. ;)**

Chapter Four: Invisible

"So, you must have an agenda since its pouring outside. What's on your mind?" Brooke spoke politely as she could. After coming back from the bathroom she found Lucas with a baby book in his hands. Although, Brooke knew how real this situation was, she couldn't believe he went out and bought a book.

"I talked to my mom and she suggested that maybe you could come and live with us? For the pregnancy, it might be easier to be around someone who knows what their doing." Brooke looked at Lucas. She could feel his blue eyes shooting through her. Brooke looked away and took a deep breath.

"No, I can't do that."

"Brooke, you wouldn't be imposing." Brooke shook her head. All Brooke could picture was a nine months pregnant and needy version of herself sitting in the living room. While perfect Peyton wore short skirts and seductively talked to Lucas in the next room, as if Brooke couldn't hear anything.

"How about you think about it?"

"Fine, I am not going to say yes or no. Wait, did you say you talked to your _mom_?"

"Yeah, I told her about the baby and we sat down and talked about a plan or tried too." Brooke started to feel sweat form in her palms and didn't say a word.

_Karen knows. _

"She's not angry Brooke, just shocked." Brooke eyes became small as she analyzed Lucas, how come he had an answer to every question or thought that she had?

Lucas didn't say anything; he didn't want to push anything on Brooke. He didn't want to act as if he had thought of everything and was here to save the day. She had specially told him only three weeks ago, the exact thing.

"_Who the hell do you think you are? Stop apologizing, it doesn't help."_

"_But Brooke, please just listen to me!"_

"_Stop trying to be the hero in the story Lucas, you messed up, you can't save yourself from your mistakes… at least not the ones that involve me."_

"Can I just ask you something, Brooke?" Lucas asks, Brooke quietly nods still looking outside watching the rain.

"Are you keeping it? I mean, I assumed you were."

"Yeah, I don't know why but it's a baby Luke, my baby, our baby."

"Our baby?" Brooke nods.

"Well that's great. I should go, but Brooke – think about coming to live with me please." Brooke nodded and watched as Lucas left the room. When she heard the door close and knew he was gone she put her hand on a her stomach and began to speak.

"Maybe I'll call you my baby Rain."

OTHOTHOTHBLBLBL

It was 5:30, the next day. Lucas Scott found himself in the Tree Hill locker room slowly talking himself through the next four quarters.

"You ready brother?" Nathan Scott looked over at his brother and rubbed his shoulder while giving him his signature smirk.

Lucas nodded and took a look around the room, everyone seemed to be in their own world. This wasn't just a regular game, this was a playoff game.

The first basketball game he would play since learning he was about to become a teenaged father.

Nathan noticed the change in facial expression and sat down next to his brother. A little over a week ago, Nathan had overheard Brooke tell Whitey that she would be quitting the cheer team. At the time, Nathan thought it had something to do with her situation with Lucas and Peyton. Although, when he saw Brooke and Lucas talking without any arguing the other day, that theory went out the door.

"Is something on your mind other than the game?" Nathan questioned. Lucas slowly nodded.

"Brooke's pregnant." Nathan looked down and didn't say anything. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. An uncle at 16.

"Oh, Luke."

"Just don't tell Haley, I need to tell her on my own." Nathan nods and looks up and sees their coach, Whitey, come into the locker room.

"Let's go boys."

With those three words, the members of the Tree Hill Ravens flew out and into the gym. Except, Lucas didn't follow them. He went to his locker and looked at a small picture that he had taped against his door.

"For you." He quietly murmured before following the rest of his team mates out the doors.

OTHOTHOTHBBBLLL

"Brooke!" Karen Roe's calming voice called as Brooke walked through the doors. Brooke gave Karen a small smile and walked over to her and Keith. When Brooke arrived, Karen gave her a warm hug.

"How are you feeling?" Karen politely asked.

"Okay. Look, Karen-."

"Let's talk about this later."

Brooke scanned the gym floor looking for that certain blood and found him sitting on the bench. His eyes were glued to her as if no one else was around in the room and she couldn't help but smile. Brooke continued to look at him until her baby doll top flowed up a bit and her lower back was exposed. Pulling it down, nervously, she gave Lucas a smile and he grinned back.

"_Hey Brooke." Lucas Scott smiled as he walked towards her. He was in his usual suit and tie that he wore during game days._

"_Hey Luke." Brooke gave him a small smile as she dug into her locker grabbing her English book and binder._

"_Thanks for letting me come over last night." Brooke gave Lucas a bright smile and nodded._

"_You're in a good mood today." Lucas observed._

"_I know, I don't know why but I just am. Maybe I shouldn't be…"_

"_You're allowed to be happy, just because our situation isn't exactly great. There is going to be a baby Brooke." _

"_I know and I'm excited I guess." The bell rang on the speakers above them and Brooke and Lucas watched the halls as people cleaned out._

"_Are you coming tonight?" Lucas asked as they began to walk towards their classes. Brooke shook her head. Ever since, two lines showed up on the stick Brooke did everything she could to avoid public places. _

"_Why don't you come" Brooke shook her head and Lucas frowned._

"_Brooke- I want you there and I want my kid there." Brooke turned around and stopped walking, looking Lucas straight in the eye. He looked serious and nervous. His blue eyes didn't shine and his smile wasn't bright._

"_I'll come." _

There was only thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter and Brooke couldn't have been more nervous. All she wanted to do was rub her stomach and hope the butterflies went away.

Now there is only twenty- five seconds left, Tree Hill is only up by one point and the other team has the ball. The place in silent, only the yelling of the coaches and the huffing and puffing of the players is heard. Brooke's eyes don't move away from a certain blond until they land on another blond.

Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke didn't scowl when their eyes met and she didn't feel a rush of anger or jealousy. For the first time, Brooke gave her a small smile. Maybe it was the way the gym felt, the unity of the community coming together. For the first time, Brooke didn't feel like it was necessary to be angry.

"_There is going to be a baby Brooke."_

And the baby needed a God-Mother. Brooke decided that she wouldn't forgive Peyton tonight because she had to do something first.

Then the buzzer goes off and everyone starts running onto the gym floor, except Brooke can't move. She's completely frozen. She watches from afar as Karen and Keith congratulate Lucas and Nathan and Haley kiss in the corner. She turns to her left and sees Peyton high-fiving Jake and then pulling him into a hug.

Lucas pulls away from his family, as soon as he can. During the "great jobs" and "congratulations", Lucas couldn't tare his eyes away from Brooke.

Still in his uniform, he walks up to the stands and sits next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I _forgive_ you, for everything." Lucas looks at her with his mouth open and all he wants to do is hug her or kiss her.

"However, I don't think I could ever be in a _relationship_ with you. I'm giving you permission to go out with Peyton. I can't _angry _anymore Lucas." Lucas shakes his head.

"I don't want Peyton." Brooke nods and smiles at him, a small smile.

"Thank you Brooke, for coming tonight and for finally forgiving me." Brooke smiles and gets off the stands and walks out the gym doors. Once Lucas is sure she's left the gym he goes to the gym doors and watches her outside.

Her hand is against her small baby bump and it looks as if she's telling the baby something. He can't help but smile.

"That's our baby Rain." He murmurs to himself. He doesn't know why the word "Rain" escapes his lips; however, he knows that the night the baby was conceived it was pouring like mad-men outside. That exact night he told Brooke that he loved her for the first time.

"_Good morning baby." Brooke's raspy voice cracks a little bit as she says those words. It was almost six in the morning and she had only gotten an hour asleep before she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend staring at her._

"_Did I wake you?" Brooke shakes her head and lets out a small laugh._

"_Is it still raining outside?" Brooke gets up and walks over the window and just watches the rain pour._

"_It's so beautiful." She comments._

"_I love you." He blurts. Brooke turns around shocked but knows its right._

"_I love you too." _

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I've been lacking some serious Brucas inspiration. This is already going to be a SUPER long Authors Note; however, I've been thinking about writing a Brooke-Centric story and I wanted to drop the summary by everyone. Please tell me what you think. **

_**Alienation **_

_She remembers being the five year old that no one would ever hang out with. A hopeless five year old. Now, ten years later she lives in the corner that separates her from everyone she loves and thinks about all the times she just felt so alone. "You alienate yourself from everyone, how do you expect to live?" _

**Here are the personal replies:**

**ravencheerleader****: Thank you for reading and being my twentieth reply! ::happy dance:: **

**MissMimi87****: Thank you for replying!**

**tanya2byour21****: Thank you! I'm always worried about how I start stories, thank you for the compliment! **

**Long Live BRUCAS****: Thank you! I think you kind of got what you wanted, or at least I hope so!**

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01****: Thank you for replying!**

**Princesakarlita411****: Thank you, thank you! **


	5. One Wish

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of your replies. I'm sorry it too me so long. It's so hard to get inspired when there is no Brucas on the TV to help. **

Chapter Five: One Wish

"Hey Luke, I know it's late." Brooke started entering the Roe household. Lucas was in a white tank top and blue boxers. It was almost three thirty and he looked as if he could collapse into a comfortable sleep at any moment.

Lucas lead Brooke to the kitchen table and the two sat down. Brooke watched as Lucas sleepily rubbed his blue eyes and shook his head a bit as if he was telling himself to wake up.

"I thought about what you said the other night." It had three days since Lucas had come over to Brooke and two days since Brooke told Lucas that she forgave him. Lucas nodded and widened his eyes to see if he could see Brooke completely. Despite the time, she glowed and her smile was somehow brighter at three in the morning than at any time.

Lucas took a moment to really look at Brooke. She had always been beautiful, but with everyday that went into the pregnancy, the baby grew and so did her beauty. Lucas eyes fell upon her stomach; there was a slightly obvious bump when he looked hard enough.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the awe in Lucas' face when he looked at her stomach. She rubbed it politely and gave him a small smile. Lucas' head shot up and he smiled embarrassed.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I came." Brooke's voice is soft and tender.

Lucas nods, still with a small smile on his face.

"I thought about what you said, about moving in. And, if the offer still stands, I'll do it." Lucas nods happily and leans over to hug her. Brooke can't help but giggle.

"Yes?" She says happily. Lucas nods with a small smile and pulls out a piece paper.

"Make a list of things to do." Brooke puts her hand up in protest.

"I have to do something first."

BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Brooke didn't know how she would feel when she pulled up to the house. However, now that she was here, nothing felt like she hoped or thought it would. It felt different.

She didn't feel as if she belong, but didn't feel like she shouldn't be there.

It was difficult to say the least.

Brooke rubbed her stomach again, looking down at it. When she first found out she was expecting the baby, she talked to it sometimes. Then, game day, the bump had become something real to her. After she had forgiven Lucas, she couldn't help but fall in love with that little baby growing inside her.

She loved the bump. She loved the baby.

Brooke finally got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Brooke waited a few moments before a familiar face opened the door.

"Brooke."

"P. Sawyer." Those words were all it took for Peyton to pull Brooke into a hug. Soon, the two friend headed up stairs and laid in Peyton's bed.

The room was silent for a little while, until Brooke and Peyton shared a glance.

"I have something to tell you." Brooke quietly said. The two them turned to face each other.

"I'm with child." Peyton started laughing until she realized the seriousness in Brooke's face.

"Oh my gosh, your serious?" Brooke nodded slowly.

"I'm scared Peyton, but I'm so excited." Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug. The two girls sat up on the bed and held each other.

"Is that wrong?" Brooke wanted to cry, telling Peyton was so hard. Harder than she pictured.

"No Brooke, its not. Does Luke know?" Brooke nodded and then began to cry.

"I'm gonna be there. I love you B. Davis."

"I love you more P. Sawyer."

BLBLBLBLBLBL

Two days later, on a Saturday, Brooke and Lucas spent the day packing along with Peyton and Nathan.

"Haley, told me she was going to come by soon." Nathan quietly told Lucas.

"What did you tell her we were doing?"

"I told her I couldn't say."

"Okay." Lucas lifts the box and watches as Brooke lifts her own Box. Lucas drops the box of clothing on the ground and walks over to her grabbing the box.

"Brooke! This is too heavy. Why don't you go sit down, the three of us have it." Brooke shook her head in protest, but finally went to sit down. Brooke was tired but she didn't want to feel like an outsider.

About five minutes later, Lucas hears the doorbell go off and looks at Nathan, whose talking to Brooke on the couch. Nathan gives Lucas a nod and he goes to get it.

"Hey Luke." Haley's cheery voice, makes Lucas look down. Lucas shows her to the porch and they sit on the stairs. No one says anything for a moment.

"Brooke's pregnant."

Haley doesn't say anything, but pulls Lucas into a comforting hug.

"I'm so scared Hales." Haley nods and rubs his back as he speaks.

"It's going to be okay Luke." Haley doesn't know what to say.

"How's Brooke?"

"I think she's excited but scared." After a few minutes, the two head inside.

Brooke is sitting in the living room, alone, with the TV when Haley heads in.

"I'm here for you Brooke." Haley tells her when she sits down and Brooke nods and pulls Haley into a hug.

**A/N: So there is the next chapter! Thank you: ****Long Live BRUCAS****, ****surfrusty****, ****Princesakarlita411****, ****tanya2byour21****, ****ravencheerleader**** for your amazing replies!**


End file.
